Deeno
Deeno is a 22-year-old human warlock/rogue and one of the original member of the SOFt Bois. He is a warlock of the Raven Queen and is always accompanied by his sentinel raven, Phillipswee, that she gifted him as well as his familiar, the crow Phillipswoo. Appearance Deeno is a 5'2" skinny human male with blonde hair. His face is littered with freckles from too much sun. His hair and clothes are often unkempt and disheveled, and his hair is unevenly cut. His clothes are dark and ill fitting for his tiny frame. He is not very style conscious, and just wears any clothes he can find. He is always wearing a locket that is the only remaining keepsake from his late mother. He usually wears a smile on his face, but it doesn't always reach his eyes. He has several faded scars on his arms, back and stomach. Personality Deeno is usually polite and quiet, always watching people intently before speaking to gauge whether or not they will try to hurt him. He always smiles because he believes that if he does that, people won't be scared of him or hate him as much. Deeno loves animals, especially birds and especially crows and ravens. He can often recruit a whole murder of crows or ravens when entering a new town. He often values animal life over human life. When Deeno trusts you, he becomes a much more relaxed and open person. He is surprisingly pure and innocent despite his years on the streets. His isolation since he was a child made him more childish in nature. Once he's firmly attached to you, he will do whatever he can to help and protect you. However, Deeno also has a bit of a violent side. If you hurt Phillipswee or his friends, he will get very mad. HE does not object to murder and even somewhat enjoys a messy kill. He likes to harvest the bodies of the dead to feed his carrion bird friends. Abilities Deeno is primarily a warlock, so he has a plethora of spells he never uses in favour of just spamming Eldritch Blast over and over again. Counterspell, Slow and Invisibility have been proven to be useful in the past, however. Deeno's coolest ability is how he can fuse with his trusty Phillipswee into the raven Deenoswee. In this form, Deeno becomes a raven and can do anything that Phillipswee can do. He can talk in this form, but his voice sounds like an automated speech voice. Deeno is decently good at sneaking and stealing due to his past of petty theft. History Early Life Deeno was the second child of two humans, and was about five years younger than his brother, Jefrey. The family was quite poor and Deeno's father was always an aggressive man. However, their mother, Cassandra, was a kind woman and a good mother, albeit always sickly. Though not very learned herself, she taught her children how to read and write and they both loved her very much. Unfortunately, when Deeno was 6 years old, Cassandra passed away due to illness and the two boys were left under the care of their abusive father. The abuse worsened considerably after the passing of their mother, so after bearing this situation for a year or so, Jefrey, now 13 years old, finally had enough and took his younger brother and left home. The two boys lived on the streets together for some time. Both the children had spent some time in the streets before this, Deeno mostly was fascinated with the local birds and city strays, while Jefrey dabbled more in the darker side of it. Jefrey taught Deeno what he knew, such as how to effectively use a dagger and the bests ways he knew on how to get away with petty theft. Deeno was a malnourished and clumsy child, so Jefrey often got mad at him and constantly scolded him with harsh words. Despite of this, Deeno quite idolized his brother and viewed him as a savior from taking him away from their awful home situation. Jefrey's Departure Jefrey was often frustrated with his brother. Jefrey craved power and wealth, and he could not achieve this with his little brother weighing him down. So, when Deeno was 11 years old, Jefrey and him joined a small youth gang consisting of petty teenage rogues. These children were not very adept on their own, but the greater numbers of members helped them secure more money and food. As the leader of the group was a Dragonborn, the gang used Draconic instead of thieve's cant to communicate. Jefrey's true motive for doing this was to get Deeno somewhere safe so that he could leave him behind. Shortly after establishing themselves in this gang, Jefrey left without telling anyone where he went. The other members of this group were not fond of Deeno. He was even more inexperienced than the others, and tended to get distracted by animals or being too over the top when fighting. Months after Jefrey's departure, Deeno was kicked out of the gang after accidentally murdering someone the gang was robbing. Hey, it happens. Before the SOFt Bois After this, 11-12 year old Deeno was left alone on the streets. He felt abandoned by both his brother and the gang that his brother wanted him to belong to. He was deeply sad, but felt comforted by the presence of animals. For some 8-9 years, Deeno stayed mostly alone on the streets, hanging out with the animals (mostly birds) and generally stealing and doing odd jobs for money and food. All the time alone somewhat put him off of feeling for a while, and he realized he got some enjoyment out of causing bloodshed. Because of this, he occasionally committed murder, but only of the scum of the streets that he deemed bad enough of a person to die or in self defense. And the crows enjoyed the carrion, so that was good. It was around then when people started to fear him and his crows, and nobody much wanted to stay around him, except the animals. Deeno used to introduce himself to a new person by warning them that he'd kill them if they hurt one of his crows, and that usually scared them off. Deeno wasn't really sure why, though. Whenever an animal friend died, Deeno would collect its skull in memory of them and took great care of it. When Deeno was about 19 years old, the Raven Queen came to him, offering a sentinel Raven that would never truly die in exchange for his service to her. Deeno immediately accepted, somewhat to the surprise of the Raven Queen. There Deeno met his new sentinel raven Phillipswee, and the two became fast friends. Some time after this, Deeno saw a flyer offering a free trip to Skypia. Deeno thought that a place in the sky would be full of neat new bird friends to meet, so he decided that maybe just this one time, he would take the risk and try to talk to people again.